Maze Runner: leyendo los libros
by LauraNSPJHP
Summary: —Espero que hayas disfrutado del viaje de ida, Nuevito. —Encantado de conocerte, larcho —dijo el chico—. Bienvenido al Área. —Es una larga historia, shank —dijo, finalmente—. Irás conociéndola poco a poco. Mañana harás conmigo la Visita Guiada. Hasta entonces, trata de no romper nada —estiró su brazo-. Soy Alby. —Cuéntamela entonces —le gritó


**TODO LO QUE ESTA EN NEGRITAS NO ME PERTENECE**

**ES PROPIEDAD DE JAMES DASHNER**

**YO SOLO JUEGO CON LOS PERSONAJES**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**_El inicio _**

Jorge, Brenda, Minho y Thomas iban corriendo a través de los muros del laberinto, de repente hubo una gran sacudida y los muro empezaron a moverse, desconcertados se quedaron observando el lugar, hasta que escucharon el horrible sonido del Penitente acercarse a ellos. Thomas pensó que sería otra estúpida prueba CRUEL y empezó a correr, Minho lo alcanzo y le dijo que parara, voltearon a ver hacia atrás y vieron a Brenda y a Jorge paralizados en su lugar, paralizados del miedo, él y Minho se regresaron para traer de vuelta a los dos chicos paralizados

¡Corran!-grito Minho a los otros chicos- el miertero Penitente viene por algún lugar y yo no quiero que me pinchen así que muévanse ¡AHORA!- termino gritando la última palabra

Ambos chicos salieron de su aturdimiento y siguieron a los dos corredores por el laberinto, hasta que llegaron a las puertas que daban la entrada al Área.

Thomas y Minho se quedaron paralizados al ver a todos sus amigos muertos ahí haciendo su trabajo, Brenda y Jorge observaron todo a su alrededor pensando que así se vería el lugar antes de que estos chicos se escaparan, y lo confirmaron a voltear a ver a los dos Habitantes que estaban a un lado de ellos.

Una voz distrajo a Brenda de su aturdimiento, era un chico alto rubio, el cabello le caía por los hombros, tenía brazos musculosos con las venas muy marcadas, en su mente un solo nombre broto y sin querer lo dijo en un susurro- Newt- Thomas que estaba a un lado de ella la escucho y volteo inmediatamente, sintió que la culpa regresaba a el de nuevo, al ver a su amigo sin la Llamarada.

Hey chicos,-dijo Newt con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¿que encontraron allá afuera?- inquirió viendo a los dos corredores que no creían lo que veían- y ¿Quiénes son estos larchos?- Volvió a preguntar pero no obtuvo repuesta.

Thomas sintiéndose de repente muy culpable por el destino de su amigo le pidió disculpas y se fue corriendo a su lugar en el bosque, recordando los últimos momentos que estuvo con su amigo, alguien le grito que regresara pero no hizo ningún caso a la voz.

Brenda creyendo saber el comportamiento de Thomas salió tras el pero no sin antes darle un fuerte abrazo a un Newt muy confundió, le dijo que se alegraba de verlo y fue tras Thomas.

Oye Minho- siguió hablando Newt, viendo ahora al asiático- ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a Thommy? Inquirió un poco curioso por la reacción del chico, lo que no esperaba fue el puñetazo que lo tiro al suelo y se sorprendió aún más por las palabras de Minho

¿Es que eres un maldito idiota?- pregunto Minho rojo de la rabia- para la otra que intentes alguna otra forma de suicidio, me encargare yo mismo de matarte, y ahora estas otra vez en este miertero laberinto aparentando que no pasa nada, cuando nosotros fuimos a buscarte al maldito Palacio de los Cranks para sacarte de ahí, pues sí que ya estas completamente ido, la Llamarada ya te está afectando más de lo que pensaba- y se fue directo a la sala de mapas

Newt aún seguía confundido por la actitud de ambos corredores, volteo a ver a la única persona que quedaba enfrente de él y lo interrogo con la mirada.

Oye _hermano _me alegro de verte y de que estés bien pero teníamos cosas que hacer- y se fue tras Minho dejando a un Newt aún más confundido.

…..

En las profundidades del bosque que había en el Área se encontraban Thomas y Brenda sumidos en un silencio incomodo, hasta que decidió preguntar acerca de lo que paso cuando se fue a las instalaciones de CRUEL -¿Qué fue lo que paso cuando te fuiste?- por toda respuesta Thomas le enseño la nota que le dio Newt

**_Mátame. Si alguna vez fuiste mi amigo, por favor mátame._**

Brenda se quedó atónita viendo el papel entre sus manos, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas volteo hacia Thomas, tras pensarlo un poco dijo en un susurro- El confiaba en ti, y te quería como a un hermano, sé que no lo conocí como tú y Minho lo hicieron, pero estoy segura que él quería que un amigo lo matara a que la Llamarada terminara con él, no quería seguir sufriendo- y termino abrazándolo, transmitiendo así que también sufría por la pérdida de un amigo

Y Thomas termino por derrumbarse por la pérdida de Chuck y de Newt y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas no perder a Minho ni a Brenda y ni a Jorge, porque ahora eran su único soporte con el mundo, con la vida. Así estuvieron por un par de horas hasta que decidieron salir y buscar a sus amigos.

De repente se escuchó la alarma de que otro Habitante llegaría desde la Caja y ambos fueron corriendo directamente hacia el sitio

…..

Al llegar a la sala de mapas Jorge encontró todo tirado o destruido, hojas y lápices desperdigados por todo el suelo y encontró a un Minho destrozando más cosas y maldiciendo a todo mundo (especialmente a CRUEL), fue a tratar de calmar a Minho pero todo lo que obtuvo fue un empujón del chico.

Minho estaba totalmente destrozado por dentro y la mejor forma que encontró para descargarse fue la ira, se sintió mal por golpear a su amigo, pero es que el tonto shank se lo merecía por dejarlo a la primera oportunidad que tuvo dejándolo a cargo de los Habitantes que sobrevivieron, de repente sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por la fuerte alarma que se escuchó, de inmediato recordó que esa alarma significaba un novato, y sin ver si Jorge lo seguía salió corriendo hacia la Caja.

….

La mayoría de los Habitantes estaba confundido por la actitud de Minho y Thomas y tenían curiosidad por las otras dos personas que estaban con ambos corredores, sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la alarma que anuncia que un nuevo novato está por llegar, confundidos se acercaron a la Caja, ya que ellos pensaban que la chica que estaba en coma era la última en llegar al Área.

Newt fue el primero en reaccionar y sale corriendo en dirección a la Caja, los demás Habitantes se dan cuenta de la acción y salen tras el chico. Minho y Thomas ya están por llegar con Brenda y Jorge pisándole los talones, al llegar a la Caja, los Habitantes se quedan sorprendidos al ver solo 3 libros y una nota, Thomas al ser el más cercano entro y vio una nota encima de los libros, y Minho hartándose de que no digiera que dice, entro y le arrebato la nota leyéndola en voz alta para que todos escucharan:

_Chicos les enviamos estos libros para que logren salvar vidas inocentes, incluyendo la de sus amigos._

_Minho, Thomas, Brenda y Jorge, es decisión de ustedes, para que esto suceda, al terminar de leer, se abrirá la Trans-Plana que está marcada en el plano que Thomas tiene en su poder._

_Todo está narrado desde el punto de vista de Thomas, ya que todo empezó cuando el llego._

_Las puertas del laberinto no se abrirán hasta que decidan qué hacer._

_ATTE: Ministra Ava Paig_

Oye Thomas, ¿no es la que te dejo el plano cuando despertaste y decidiste buscarnos?- pregunto Minho a su amigo. Este solo asintió con la cabeza.

Thomas tenía su mente trabajando a mil por hora, todos se enterarían de lo que paso entre Newt y Thomas, y saldría lo que pensaba de cada uno de ellos y estaba casi seguro de que se metería en muchos problemas.

Brenda entro a la Caja junto a los otros dos chicos y agarro el primero. Thomas pidió que se leyeran lo títulos de los libros- bien- dijo Brenda- **_The Maze Runner: 1. Correr o Morir, 2. Prueba de Fuego y 3. La Cura Mortal_**

Bien larchos- exclamo Minho- pónganse cómodos porque tenemos libros que leer

¿Y quién empezara a leer?- pregunto Newt

Pues ya que lo preguntas por que no empiezas tu tonto shank- le contesto Minho de mala gana

Está bien- y tomo el primer libro- hay que empezar por lo que está escrito atrás para saber de qué se trata.- volteo el libro y empezó a leer:

**_Tu vida anterior ya no existe más._**

**_Una nueva se ha iniciado._**

**_Recuerda. Corre. Sobrevive._**

**Al despertar dentro de un oscuro elevador en movimiento, lo único que Thomas logra recordar es su nombre.**

Lo mismo nos pasa a todos- exclamo alguien en la multitud, Newt lo fulmino con la mirada por interrumpirlo

**No sabe quién es. Tampoco hacia donde va. Pero no está solo: cuando la Caja llega a su destino, las puertas se abren y se ve rodeado por un grupo de jóvenes. "Bienvenido al Área, Novato."**

**El Área. Un espacio abierto cercado por muros gigantescos. Al igual que Thomas, ninguno de ellos sabe cómo ha llegado allí. Ni porque. De lo que están seguro es de que cada mañana las puertas de piedra del laberinto que los rodea se abren y por la noche, se cierran. Y que cada treinta días alguien nuevo es entregado por el elevador.**

**Un hecho altera de forma radical la rutina del lugar: llega una chica, la primera enviada al Área. Y más sorprendente es el mensaje que trae.**

Muchas personas se estremecieron al recordar el ataque que le dio al dar el mensaje.

**Thomas será más importante de lo que imagina. Pero para eso deberá descubrir los sombríos secretos guardados en su mente. Por alguna razón abe que para lograrlo deberá correr. Correr será la clave. O morirá.**

Valla, suena interesante- dijo New,- empezare con el primer capítulo- abrió el libro y empezó a leer el primer capitulo

**1.**

**Comenzó su nueva vida de pie, en medio de la fría oscuridad y del aire viciado y polvoriento. Metal contra metal. **

**Un temblor sacudió el piso debajo de él. El movimiento repentino lo hizo caer y se arrastró con las manos y los pies hacia atrás. A pesar del aire fresco, las gotas de sudor le cubrían la frente. Su espalda golpeó contra una dura pared metálica; se deslizó por ella hasta que llegó a la esquina del recinto. Se hundió en el rincón y atrajo las piernas firmemente contra su cuerpo, esperando que sus ojos se adaptaran a las tinieblas. **

**Con otra sacudida, el cubículo se movió bruscamente hacia arriba como si fuera el viejo ascensor de una mina.**

**Ruidos discordantes de cadenas y poleas, como la maquinaria de una vieja fábrica de acero, resonaron por todo el compartimento, rebotando en las paredes con un chirrido apagado y férreo. El oscuro elevador se mecía de un lado a otro durante la subida, provocándole náuseas; un olor de aceite quemado saturó su olfato, haciéndolo sentir peor. Quería llorar, pero no tenía lágrimas; no le quedaba más que permanecer sentado allí, solo, esperando. **

**_Me llamo Thomas, _****pensó.**

Es lo único que recordamos cuando vamos por el ascensor- dijo alguien entre la multitud.

**Eso era lo único que recordaba acerca de su vida. **

**No podía entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su cerebro trabajaba perfectamente, tratando de evaluar dónde se hallaba y cuál era su situación. Toda la información que tenía invadió su mente: hechos e ideas, recuerdos y detalles del mundo y su funcionamiento. Se imaginó los árboles cubiertos de nieve, corriendo por un camino tapizado de hojas, comiendo una hamburguesa, nadando en un lago, el reflejo pálido de la luna sobre la pradera, el bullicio de una plaza de ciudad. Sin embargo, no sabía de dónde venía, cómo había terminado adentro de ese sombrío montacargas ni quiénes eran sus padres. Ni siquiera tenía idea de cuál era su apellido. **

**Imágenes de individuos pasaron fugazmente por su cabeza, pero no reconoció a nadie, y sus caras fueron reemplazadas por siniestras manchas de color. No guardaba en su memoria ningún rostro conocido ni recordaba una sola conversación. **

**El elevador continuó su ascenso, balanceándose; Thomas se volvió inmune al incesante repiqueteo de las cadenas que lo llevaban hacia arriba. Pasó un largo rato. Los minutos se convirtieron en horas, aunque era imposible saber con certeza el tiempo transcurrido, pues cada segundo parecía una eternidad. No. Él era inteligente. Sus instintos le decían que había estado moviéndose durante casi media hora. **

**Con sorpresa, sintió que el miedo desaparecía volando como un enjambre de mosquitos atrapados por el viento, y era reemplazado por una profunda curiosidad. Quería saber dónde se encontraba y qué estaba ocurriendo.**

E lo que queremos saber larcho. Dijo Newt. Y continúo leyendo

**El cubículo se detuvo con un crujido; el cambio súbito lo arrojó al duro suelo. Mientras se levantaba con dificultad, sintió que la oscilación disminuía hasta desaparecer. Todo quedó en silencio. **

**Transcurrió un minuto. Dos. Miró hacia todos lados pero no vio más que oscuridad. Tanteó las paredes otra vez en busca de una salida, pero no encontró nada, sólo el frío metal. Lanzó un gruñido de frustración. El eco se extendió por el aire, como un gemido de ultratumba. El sonido se apagó y volvió el silencio. Gritó, pidió ayuda, golpeó las paredes con los puños. **

**Nada. **

**Retrocedió nuevamente hacia el rincón, cruzó los brazos y se estremeció. El miedo había regresado. Sintió un temblor inquietante en el pecho, como si el corazón quisiera escapar del cuerpo. **

**_—¡Ayuda... por favor! _****—gritó. Las palabras le desgarraron la garganta. **

**Un fuerte ruido metálico resonó sobre su cabeza. Respiró sobresaltado mientras miraba hacia arriba. Una línea de luz apareció a través del techo del ascensor y se fue expandiendo.**

**Tras un chirrido penetrante vio un par de puertas corredizas que se abrían con fuerza. Después de estar tanto tiempo en las tinieblas, la luz lo encegueció. Desvió la vista y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. **

**Escuchó sonidos que venían de arriba: eran voces. El temor le estrujó el pecho. **

**—Miren al ****_larcho _****ese. **

**—¿Cuántos años tiene? **

**—Parece un ****_miertero _****asustado. **

**—Tú eres el ****_míertero, shank. _**

**—¡Güey, ahí abajo huele a zarigüeya! **

**—Espero que hayas disfrutado del viaje de ida, ****_Nuevito. _**

**—****¡No hay pasaje de vuelta, hermano!**

Exactamente- dijo Minho

**Sintió una ola de confusión mezclada con pánico. Las voces eran extrañas y sonaban con eco. Algunas palabras eran incomprensibles, otras resultaban familiares. Entrecerró los ojos y dirigió la mirada hacia la luz y hacia aquellos que hablaban. Al principio, sólo vio sombras que se movían, pero pronto comenzaron a delinearse los cuerpos: varias personas estaban in-clinadas sobre el hueco del techo, observándolo y apuntando hacia él. **

**Y luego, como si la lente de una cámara hubiera ajustado el foco, las caras se volvieron nítidas. Eran todos muchachos: algunos más chicos, otros mayores. No sabía qué había esperado encontrar, pero estaba sorprendido. Eran adolescentes. Niños. Algo del miedo que sentía se desvaneció, pero no lo suficiente como para calmar su acelerado corazón. **

**Alguien arrojó una cuerda con un gran nudo en el extremo. Thomas primero dudó, pero después subió el pie derecho y se aferró a la soga mientras lo izaban hacia el cielo. Varias manos se estiraron hacia él, aferrándolo de la ropa y atrayéndolo hacia la superficie. El mundo parecía un remolino brumoso de rostros, colores y luces. Una avalancha de emociones le desgarró las entrañas; quería gritar, llorar, vomitar. El coro de voces se había apagado pero, mientras lo levantaban sobre el borde afilado de la caja negra, alguien habló. Supo que nunca olvidaría esas palabras. **

**—****Encantado de conocerte, ****_larcho _****—dijo el chico—. Bienvenido al Área.**

Aquí acaba el capítulo- anuncio Newt- ¿quién sigue?

Yo- respondió Brenda

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Gracias por leer**

**No abandonare mi otra historia, pero es que acaba de terminar la trilogía y e me ocurrió hacer esto, así que disfrútenla**

**Recibo rewiews para saber que tal les pareció**

**También recibo ideas**

**Se despide**

**Laura **


End file.
